


Coffee and Vodka Won't Last Forever

by MadKingV3rn0n



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingV3rn0n/pseuds/MadKingV3rn0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York hasn't slept in days and decides to nap in the conference room, Thomas doesn't approve of the agent working himself so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Vodka Won't Last Forever

"This case is more complex than I would have expected, Zach. It sure is taking a toll on me." With a sigh of fatigue, Special Agent Francis York Morgan collapsed down in one of the chairs in the conference room of the police station. York squints at the various files and notes in front of him, attempting to discover a lead, but the letters just blur into a incoherent mess. He rubs his eyes roughly, attempting to erase any visible evidence of fatigue. With a groan, York lies his head down on the table and his various notes. "I'll only rest for a second, Zach. You don't mind, do you?" He didn't wait for a response.

"Oh, Special Agent York, I didn't mean to interrupt you!"

York slowly opens his eyes, his mind still filled with cobwebs. He rises and wipes the small amount of drool from his lips. Thomas MacLaine, the sheriff's assistant, looks at him with concern, "Is everything alright?"

"Just a bit tired," York answered as he rubbed his eyes, yawning.

Thomas frowned, "Perhaps you should go and rest at the hotel? You don't look so good, no offense." He added with haste, smiling nervously.

York stood up and stretched, "You're probably right. Care for a proper rest, Zach?" He truly couldn't remember the last time he had actually slept. He gathered his notes and took an unsteady step toward the door, his legs wavering beneath him.

Thomas was immediately at his side, his arm wrapped around the other man's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Thomas blushed at the implication of his statement. "I meant to sleep."

"We understand what you meant, right, Zach?" York muttered with a small grin on his face. He slid into the passenger seat of the police cruiser and laid his head on the window. He was asleep in seconds.

Thomas drove to the hotel with haste, eying York often. Strange feelings bubbled within him about the man in question. There was something about the FBI agent that both intrigued and startled Thomas. He was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. They reached the hotel far too quickly for Thomas' liking. He reached a hand out to the man, shaking his shoulder lightly. "We're here, Agent York."

"Just York," slurred York with a smile. His eyes closed and he felt himself nod off once again.

Thomas smiled, "Okay, York." He paused, loving the way the man's name felt over his tongue. He shut off the engine and exited the car, opening York's door carefully. He pulled the man up, wrapping a strong arm around his shoulders once again.

The two made their way into the empty hotel, Thomas struggling under York's weight. "What's...your room number?" Thomas muttered through clenched teeth out of breath. York mumbled a number underneath his breath, fishing around in his pocket for the key. He attempted to put the key into the lock but kept missing, the metal hitting the door. Thomas took the key gently from York's grip, unlocking the door with ease.

"Are you going to be alright...York?"

York laid down on the bed, his shoes still on. "Mhm, we'll be fine, right...Zach?" Light snoring filled the room almost immediately.

Thomas smiled and pulled off his shoes, sitting them quietly beside the bed. He watched the man, his stomach in tight knots. He sighed and pulled the covers up to York's ears. He ran a shaky hand down his face, his trembling fingers running over the scar within his hairline. The man beneath him smiles and nudges his hand with his head. Thomas smiles and softly whispers,"Sleep well, York."


End file.
